Blacksea
by Siamena
Summary: Percy, once a beloved hero of the Olympic has been framed for his brother's death. Because of his history, his sentence is banishment. Fast forward, Percy is now Agent Blacksea of SHIELD, until everything goes horribly wrong. His partner, Natasha, will do everything in her power to get him back. Will she fail? Or will Percy come back home? rewritten version of Everybody has a past-
1. Chapter 1

Looking back, I guess I never really thought my life would turn out like this. Hell, I didn't even really think I would get past my 20th birthday still alive, but I did. So I guess we should start from the beginning right?

Ok, well my name is Perseus Jackson but please, call me Percy. I was born on August 18 to a lovely lady named Sally Jackson, had an absent father named Poseidon until, well always really. Yes, you did just read that. My father is Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, making me a half-blood; a demigod.

So, basically, all the Olympian gods and goddesses are real Zeus, Hera, Athena, Hestia, Hades. Every single one of them is real. So naturally, they have children with mortals, making demigods. These demigods are often sent to Camp Half-blood (I know original huh?), and taught how to fight off monsters. I was also sent to that camp when I was 12. Stuff happened, and to make a very long story short, I am The hero of Olympus, Retriever of Zeus master-bolt and Hades helmet of Darkness, Defeater of Ares, (real) Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Savior of Artemis, Guardian of the Ophiotaurus, Blessed by Pan, Hero of the battle of the labyrinth, Leader of camp half-blood, Leader of the battle of Manhattan, Defeater of Kronos.

So yeah, if I had to tell you of _all_ my adventures, it would probably be, like 5 books or something.

Even after everything I've done for Olympus and the gods, they threw me out for a crime I did not commit. The crime of killing my own half-brother, Alex.

Alex had come to the camp, about three years after the second war and I actually liked him. He had been 7 years old, and basically the cutest little brother I could have hoped for. I taught him everything I knew - be it monsters, war tactics, weapons, history; you name it. But one night, someone decided they did not want the young son of Poseidon to live, so they killed him in cold blood, even going so far as taking both of his hands. I had found him the day after, and while soaked in my own brother's blood, Thalia (daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis and all that jazz) had found _me_. That little bitch had accused me of murdering my own brother, making almost all the gods, and all campers, even my girlfriend-at-the-time Annabeth Chase (supposedly a smart and intelligent daughter of Athena) believe her. None of the gods or campers on Thalia's side seemed to remember I had been visiting my mother in the city when the murder had happened. So instead of trusting their savior, they cast me out of my home, my world. They branded me with the mark of a criminal. It looked as if someone had taken an old knife and carved in the words _traitor, criminal_ and _godless_ in ancient Greek between my shoulder blades. That's how it felt at least. Being marked and branded like cattle, having the stamp seared onto my skin, my flesh. The constant feeling of a festering wound.

I was only 19 then, just turned actually, now, 8 years later, I am a new man. My name is still the same, Perseus Jackson, but my story has changed. I am Agent Blacksea, level 6, of S.H.I.E.L.D.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy lived his life in constant routines. He woke up at o-sixhundred, had a quick shower and got dressed in the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit – a black turtleneck with a small S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on his left chest, a pair of slim black cargo pants (that were surprisingly comfy and easy to move in) and his pair of special-made sneakers that made almost no sound at all, even if he was running at full speed. He put the required guns and extra ammo in his holster that was strapped to his back and his old leather jacket that smelled like coffee and maybe just the tiny hint of blood. As he was eating his breakfast, and drinking his morning coffee, he logged in on the S.H.I.E.L.D database to see if he had any new missions or debriefs. None had been posted, so Perseus grinned and leaned back in his chair with a content smile, enjoying the rest of his amazing coffee that Clint had imported for him. ' _Imported' more like smuggled._

The ride from his shaggy apartment in Upper East to the headquarters took only about 20 minutes on his black Harley, but he didn't mind the ride. It was actually nice driving past the families that were so normal it was painful, and the small coffee-shop he had no idea existed.

The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.) New York ground base wasn't really something that drew your eyes, because we couldn't have that, now could we? It was a building of 33 levels, and seemed to melt into the city. The security was the best in the country and if you weren't over level 5, you could really just expect 17 security controls. As Perseus used his keycard and special password (that only he, Director Fury and his handler Phil knew) the only thing going through his mind 'Thank God I'm level 6'. The familiar settings of the HQ almost sent shivers down his spine; he hadn't been here for almost a year.

Last year, Coulson had given him and his partner Mia Gomez a mission on an island outside Spain; to take down a dictator. They had to make sure the people would not suffer again and helped a man named Paolo Jesu to rule the small island. That had taken a little over a year, and while working, Mia had fallen in love with Jesu and now lived happily as the first lady. Finally, he was back on home-ground, New York.

At the green 'Go' that appeared after typing in his password, he stepped into the elevator and pressed for floor 29. At the familiar DING, he stepped out and was immediately greeted by a wonderful sight.

''Welcome back, Agent Jackson. I hear your mission went well,'' came the emotionless voice of Agent Maria Hill, Director Fury's second in command. Percy turned to properly face the female.

She stood with her legs slightly apart and arm crossed over her chest, a stoic expression on her face. No, scratch that, Maria Hill didn't have expressions; even a stone like one was too little. Percy smiled big and threw his arms around her.

''Aaah, Mary, I have missed you the most!'' In return he got an elbow in his chest. He jumped away from her and began to massage the sore space. ''Rude...'' he muttered, but then straightened his back. ''Where's Coulson?''

''He's at a mission, Fury'll debrief you.'' Maria stared to walk, knowing that Percy would follow her. He just rolled his eyes and began the walk towards Fury's third office (no one actually knew how many offices he had, or where the first one was, it was just another of their director's many, many secrets…).

When they arrived, Maria knocked on the door four times before glancing at him again and walked away. Percy was left alone as he heard the doors mechanical locks unlock and the door swing open.

There. Fury sat in all his glory behind the large desk. Multiple files spread around him and his assistant firing away at the keyboard as Fury was currently cursing up a shit storm.

''Well, don't just stand around, sit the fuck down so I can continue my job, boy,'' Fury groaned without looking up. Percy immediately lost his playful aura, knowing that this was serious business and quickly sat down on the chair. Glancing down, Percy saw just what the flies were. Agents. Female agents, and a list, oh so helpfully titled

' _Possible partners for Jackson'_

Almost like 14 names had been crossed and but he couldn't make out the next name because it had been circled so that it crossed some of the letters.

''No. It's some kind of a sick joke, Fury. I just got out of a partnership, and you told me I could go on solo missions after this!'' Percy slammed his fist down on the hard steel table in front of him, not even caring enough to recognize the fast moving pain up his arms. It was a clear moment of weakness, and he didn't like it at all, but he didn't really care right now. He felt the childish need to whine, but resisted. Director Fury did not like the last time he did that, not at all. ''Please, Director, please tell me you're joking.''

Nick Fury, also known as the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., sighed and looked into one of his top agents pleading eyes. They were already red, and if he concentrated, he could see the blood pump. He had just told Agent Jackson that despite the fact that he was promised a solo-agent status as soon as Agent Gomez's departure, that he would be taking on a new partnership.

''I am sorry, Agent Jackson, but not even I would joke about partners.'' The threat hung silently as he eyed the agents hands, still firmly pressed against his table. _If you lay another hand on my table, motherfucker, I will smack you so hard you'll drop to level1_.

Percy understood and immediately took away his hands, finally feeling the pain.

''Ouch..,'' he wrinkled his eyebrows together and looked at his red hands as if the pain had just appeared.

'' Agent, I suggest you go to the infirmary. And by suggest I mean for you to get yo get ya ass over there before I kick ya.'' Percy gave a small and nodded. He turned to walk out the door but just as he was about to open it, his director's voice made him stop. He didn't turn around, but took a deep breath to pull himself together as he nodded. '' Oh, and after you got your hand all fixed up, meet Agent Hill to get your new assignment and meet your new partner. You two will go on a mission together too… get to know each other, I can't deal with your moody teenage ass anymore. '' With that, Percy walked out.

The whole way to the infirmary, he was nursing his wounded hand closely to his chest, cursing and muttering under his breath. He knew he must've looked like he was ready to commit murder, because each and every agent went out of their way to stay out of his.

* * *

''Flora, I told you sweetie, I'm fine...''

''Oh boy, you' a' fa' from fine.''

''I feel fine.''

''Tha's cause ya wanna git outta hee', '' A smack was heard as the old nurse's hand came down on the back of his head.

''Ouch...'' Percy whined as he caressed his neck. '' Why'd you hit me, Flora! I am a good boy, never doing anything bad.''

'' Mmm-hmm , and Imma 25 year ole white girl with blon' hair and a rich daddy.''

''To me you are the most beautiful 56 year old woman,'' _Smack!_ ''Ouch!''

Laughter filled the small room as Flora, Percy's favorite nurse/doctor made sure his hands weren't broken, just bruised. Flora had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. for over 20 years, and had nursed more agents back to health than Percy could count on all his fingers and toes put together times four. She had treated him every time he got injured on a mission. As Flora looked at his hands, Percy started to think of his next mission. Would it be in the states? In Europe? Who was his new partner? Thoughts were swimming around in his head so much, he didn't even notice that Flora had already wrapped his both hands in bandage and popped a lollipop in his mouth. It was blueberry.

''There, no' you be good. No mo' slammin' people's heads in walls.''

After planting a big, sloppy kiss (that was a little blue thanks to the lollipop) on Flora's cheek he walked out to find Maria, rolling the lollipop around in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

_There is something seriously wrong with Fury_ , Percy thought as he stared his new partner in the eyes. Her cold light green eyes had been sweeping his whole body since they met, trying to figure out every single truth about him by only looking at him. He had done the same, but she was even more … less than Maria. Her dark red hair was in a beautiful hair-do that would make Aphrodite jealous and not even a mark on her perfect skin. She was beautiful, yes, but he could see that she could break his neck without much effort. She was about a head and a half shorter than his 6'1, and Percy could see that she was level5 on the keycard strapped to her catlike suit. Natasha Romanoff, 24 , level5.

Suddenly she – Natasha – smiled a surprisingly warm smile and reached her hand out. The cold in her eyes was replaced by a warm green, a little lighter than his own, and her whole pose changed from _ready-2-fight_ to _welcome-home-from-xmas_. He mentally smelt gingerbread cookies.

''Natasha Romanov, aka The Black Widow.'' Percy smiled back, finally relaxing his stiff posture and took her small hand in his own. Oh yes, he knew who she was. One of Coulson's other adopted agents. Even though Coulson was responsible for both of them (as their handler), they had never actually met each other. You usually only meet agents from your own level or the levels over you. And as level6 was almost as high as level8 (with Fury, Hill, Coulson and a few other Handlers), Percy only socialized with level6 agents and a few level7.

''Perseus Jackson, also known as Blacksea,'' he said as he shook Natasha's hand. ''It would seem that you and I are requested for a mission. You know,'' insert sarcasm ''to build our trust and get to know each other.''

''Indeed,'' Natasha smirked. ''Let's go find out more, shall we?''

Even though he was, or had been a son of Poseidon and had a slight fear of flying, Percy couldn't help but agree on that the Bird _S.H.I.E.L.D._ had given them for the task was, not finding better words, amazingly awesome. It was all black and not very big, but inside were all things they might need. Weapons, fake ID's, clothes, jackets, money (dollar, euro etc) and comm's.

Natasha had taken the pilot seat, and kept her eyes up front. Not a single word had been muttered since they boarded the plane so Percy decided that it was time to actually get to know the deadly assassin. With a deep breath and some encouraging words said in his head, he sat beside her in the second pilot chair.

'' Lovely weather we're having…'' _Really?! Years of freaking training on how to stay alive in_ deadly situation _, and how to turn the interrogation around and you start with weather-talk!?_ Percy's mind screamed at him _. Calm down_ , he replied before realizing he was having a conversation with himself in his head. Just when he thought Natasha was going to keep ignoring him, he went to rise from the chair but she let out a small chuckle.

''Really? The weather? '' Natasha Romanov did not fucking giggle. She did however chuckle,as if he was a clown, and in a way he did not understand, that hurt his pride. It was a weird feeling, somehow he felt the need to make her proud of him, a feeling he had only ever felt that towards his _'father'_ , Coulson and his mother. He quickly shook his head and tried to come up with something to say.

'' Well, it really is sunny, isn't it? ' _'_ _No_. '' Ehm... so… what do you think of the mission? '' _Nice save_ , a voice (his inner voice) whispered to himself. _Thank You_ , he said proudly. A proud smirk could be found on his lips before he once again realized he might be going crazy. Smirk out.

''It's a quick find-grab-escape mission. Nothing special,'' she stated before glancing at the clock. ''You should get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours so we can switch.''

He went to get some sleep thinking about what she said. _Yeah, a quick snatch-and-escape_...

No one of them knew how wrong her words had been.

 _Budapest_

The sound of a gun being fired, well it was about ten guns, was heard in the night as the two agents ran for their lives. Running in a zig-zag motion was the only thing stopping the bullets from piercing them. Natasha grabbed her gun and dove under a truck before quickly killing three of the gun-shooters. Percy, however, ran for dear life, which was not that easy seeing as he had a knocked-out fat man on his shoulders.

''Widow, meet at the place!'' He yelled out before willing his legs to work faster. He could feel the man on his back start to wake up and gave a whined sound.

''Ten minutes!'' he heard her yell back and his eyes widened. Suddenly he stopped and threw the man down on the ground, making the half-conscious man once again unconscious. He turned around and in a second he had two guns in his hands. He aimed and fired both until he was out of ammo. With the help of Natasha, the bad guys had all been hit and were either dead or on brink of death. Natasha crawled out from under the now burning car and was just out of 'get-fried-zone' when the car exploded, sending them both to the ground from the blast.

Not thinking, Percy leaped up and ran towards the red-head. He carried her up bridal-style and winced when he felt her weight down on his broken hand, but he ignored the pain and slowly walked to one of the few undamaged cars. He broke the passenger window and opened the door, shifting her body he did his best to remove all the broken glass from the seat before placing his unconscious partner on it. He strapped her with the belt and reached over too opened the driver's door. He slowly walked over to where he had dropped the fat man he and Widow had been tasked to 'kidnap' and picked him up. He almost dropped his when he felt the fat man's weight on his sore wrist. He shifted the man so that he rested on his bruised shoulder.

''What do you eat, man?'' he huffed and walked to the car. Dumping him in the trunk, and starting the car after some magic under the hood, Percy began the long drive to the plane.

It didn't take long for Natasha to wake up, only about seven minutes. ''What happened?''

Percy explained how the car had exploded and she had lost consciousness and the fat man in the trunk. She groaned when the mission came back to her.

''Let's not tell anyone of the fail, shall we?'' he suggested. She nodded and sat back in a comfortable position.

''Yes, let's not let anyone know about Budapest.''

''I'll be worried,'' was all Natasha said to him as she handed him his bag, packed with a few different outfits, currency to last him a while and fake documents proving he was Elias Monty, here to work as a bodyguard for a mob boss who had mysteriously come across a very valuable item that SHIELD was desperate to take out of his hands.

''Naaw, Nat, I'll miss you too,'' Percy cooed and pulled his partner in for a big hug. ''It's ok though! I'll only be gone for a few weeks. It's a quick _locate-and-vanish_ , you know?'' Percy laughed at his own name for the mission. Nat glared and punched him on the arm.

''You remember your extraction code?''

''Of course I do, am I an amateur?''

* * *

Another loud crack was heard as the man hanging from a pair of now bloodied chains from the ceiling flew back a few inches. The left side of his ribcage screamed in pain, alerting him that another one of his ribs had been either broken or cracked. He let his beaten and bruised face fall down, his chin resting over his chest. He tried to take a deep breath, but felt himself unable to even take small breaths without a sharp pain in his chest. Even though his whole body felt as if a thousand of cars had used him as the highway, he enjoyed the peace that settled over his body as his torturer walked away. The freedom was short-lived as someone took a handful of his thick hair and lifted his head. He stared into a pair of icy-blue eyes filled with hate, and something else. Was the man really enjoying his pain?

''Where. Is. It? '' The man screamed in his face and gave a quick, but effective punch after every word and let his breath take over the man in chain's senses. Ok, fugly _and_ garlic breath? The man hanging from the chains let out a small, painful laugh.

''Do you really expect _me_ to know where it is? You're dumber than you look, '' he mocked and almost winced at the pain in his busted lips as he laughed. Almost. Another punch, this time it landed right below his cheek and he felt his jaw snap. All air in his lungs froze and he felt like _this is it_.

''I guess, and hope for your sake that you will be more… cooperative tomorrow. If you do help us, your death will be… less painful'' the torturer, a big bulky man with a scarred face and shaved head, took a glass of water and came towards him. The man felt like heaven was coming towards him. He hadn't had a sip of water for two days, and hadn't eaten in four. His throat was dry and his mouth felt like a sandstorm. ''Can't have you die on us, now can we?''

Just as the man was about the take a sip, the glass was stolen from his reach and the torturer (let's just call him Joe, ok?) slowly spilled the water in front of his bare feet with a sadistic smirk. The man watched his saving grace slip away with teary eyes, but he wouldn't let the tears fall. With a last look at the tort – _Joe_ , he sent him a hateful look and watched as Joe turned away and dropped the empty glass on a table holding a lot of torture devices. Joe laughed loud as he went out the door and unlocked it. The large _slam_ echoed in the warehouse and finally there was a little bit of peace.

The man mustered all his power to touch the spilled water in front of him with his toes and gave sigh of relief when all of it rushed towards him. The water travelled up his body, healing any bruise and broken bone. The echo of his bones resetting and slipping into place had him wincing. He continued to feel power surge back into his body until he had a small layer all over him. With newfound strength the man hoisted up and climbed the chain until he was about three and ½ meters over the ground. He positioned his body so that his back was against the floor and with a deep breath he let go of the chain, letting himself fall. The chain broke in half and dropped him on his sore back. Even if it had been water, it wasn't seawater, it hadn't healed him completely. Not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly jumped up and ran towards the table holding his possessions and picked up the small comm. He quickly activated it and put it in his ear.

''This is Agent Jackson codename Blacksea, requesting immediate backup. I repeat, immediate backup,'' he said, loud and clear as he threw on his clothes, the black pants and the black turtleneck. Percy took the two guns and made sure they were both loaded before finding them a place behind his back, between his pants and back. He put on the shoes and walked toward the torture table. He slipped his hand into a big jug of water. He would need the strength. A voice was heard over the comm and he almost smiled when he heard the voice that belonged to his partner of three years.

''Can you confirm that you are indeed Agent Perseus Jackson?''

''Alpha Zero Tango Four Five Foxtrot Lima Victor.''

''Perce, where the hell have you been? It's been five fucking days!'' And with that, the same woman that could make you want to go cry in mummy's embrace with one glare broke down. Her voice came out shaken and Percy could hear the pain in her voice.

'' Hey, hey, It's alright. I got a little held up, but I found it,'' he said in a soothing voice and begun to walk to the windows.

''What!?''

'' Yeah, so hurry and send me some backup, Black Widow. I'm all bloody and I think my nose is still broken. I haven't had a decent shower in almost five months now.''


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Someone pointed out that my line breaks had mysteriously disappeared. I used * as my line break, and it must have not been accepted, I guess? Well well, here is the new chapter. I have fixed the problem with previous chapters line breaks. Enjoy!

* * *

'The extraction team should be here by now,' Percy thought miserably as he tried to heal his nose by literally pouring water all over it. It only hurt even more. 'Something must be stuck in the wrong place, and hindering the healing…'

He had called Nat about thirty minutes ago, and had not heard the engines of the extraction crs or a quinjet or anything. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, multiple footsteps, hitting the hard stone floor outside. 'Finally,' he thought and stood up. He turned around when he heard footsteps entering the room and someone come up behind him.

''Took y'all long enou-''

Everything went black.

* * *

''Where is her?'' Natasha was beside herself with worry and relief. The extraction team had just come back from getting Percy and she was anxious to see him after months of waiting.

''Ma'am..'' Team leader Leroy began, looking nervous and devastated at the same time.

''Wha- what is it?'' He didn't move to speak. ''Well? Spit it out Leroy! That's a order!'' she bellowed, getting angry and even more worried. 'Not a good combination.'

''Yes ma'am.'' Leroy stood up straight and looked everywhere except to her. ''When we arrived at the extraction point there was nothing there. The place was wrecked, the fire had eaten everything that had once been there. We didn't find any remains. Nothing.''

 _Silence._

''What!?''

* * *

 _Somewhere in Russia_

The man known as Perseus Jackson laid on the metal bed, knocked out with drugs and one or two knocks to the head.

''He will be a valuable asset to our cause.''

''That he will. And when we're done with him, he'll be happy to comply.''

* * *

SHIELD, 2010

Natasha was fighting both externally and internally. Externally, the punching bag would have to be replaced. Her well aimed hits with just the right amount of strength were enough to stress the material so that it began to weaken at several points. Internally however…

Internally, she was fighting a war with herself. Her heart was screaming at her to disobey orders, to take her chances outside of shield and find Percy. Find one of her best friends. Her brother.

But her mind was calmly telling her that she would find nothing. Just like every mission report since the first search team went out to follow up on a lead. Nothing. Nothing.

 _Nothingnothingnothing._

With a mighty scream Natasha spun around and kicked the back with such force that not only did it cause a crack in the bag, it also broke the chain holding it up. Her nails broke the skin of the palms as the tried not to break down and cry.

A new mission. While Percy is still missing. What the hell is Fury on?

No matter what Perce, I promise you this. I will find you.

* * *

Unknown location somewhere near the Siberian border, 2010

There was nothing that could stop the man, no machine who was fighting for all he was worth with the wooden staff. His eyes calculated all five of his opponents moves, and had already planned three steps before they executed their one plan. Left. Right. Swipe. Strike.

Only the sound of woon hitting wood and grunts of pain and exhaustion were heard as the six people on the training mat fought with all they had. One of the trainers turned to the doctor next to him.

''He's advancing at a much more accelerated time than we had hoped. We thought all that time spent in cyro would slow him down somewhat, but-''

''But it simply made him faster. He's much faster than all of his opponents. It's like he's always at the very least five steps ahead,'' the doctor concluded with a small smirk, happy his latest project was such a success. ''Asset Neptune!''

A small man dressed in black clothes and a white labcoat beckoned with his head for the much larger man to approach him. The smaller man, Dr. Zilch, was holding a clipboard and was looking up at the the other man, Neptune.

''You've been assigned a new mission. You leave in twenty minutes.''

Neptune nodded and went to put back the staff he had used for practice. His trainers nodded their approval of his progress.

After debriefing, Neptune was sent to get his gear. The scientists around him dressed him from head to toe is protective gear, multiple tracking devices, and hid various weapons on his body.

The mission was easy enough, especially for such a experienced professional as Neptune.

An ally of the Organization had started to feel to confident and there were rumours that the ally was starting to think he could cut the Organization loose without facing the dire consequences. He was wrong, and would be used as an example.

* * *

Natasha was having a day off at Stark Tower, or Avenger Tower. Lying on the couch, eating junk food, drinking Clint under the table and watching bad soap operas on daytime TV.

It had been almost a year since the epic battle of New York, where Loki had tried to take over the world with his Chitauri army. And failed, Natasha thought smugly and forced a handful of popcorn into her mouth, all thanks to us.

Just as her OTP (don't let Clint know she was actually invested in the show) was about to kiss, Jarvis interrupted.

''Agent Romanoff, you asked me to inform you if any suspicious activities had a person fitting Agent Jackson's description popped up on my radar,'' the AI told her and transferred a video feed onto the TV screen, replacing the show. ''Security footage from last night in Oslo, Norway was just flagged, showing a man that match the facial structure of Agent Jackson.''

And true as Jarvis said, there, on the screen, was Percy.

Natasha sat up, the bowl of popcorn dropping to the floor, and stared at the screen.

He was bigger, buffer, walked with a much deadlier grace, had little to no emotion or life in his eyes, his hair was buzzed short and his face and what little skin she could see was paler than usual and littered with scars, but there he was. Her Percy. Her brother who had dropped of the grid all those years ago, and left the entire agency running around like headless chickens following leads that lead nowhere, scraping the bottom of the food chain for even the slightest bit of information.

''I found you…'' Natasha whispered, and for the first time in almost all her life, a single tear escaped her eyes as she drank in the sight of Percy. ''I found you.''

* * *

She didn't find him. Natasha searched all of Norway, followed every lead that even hinted at Percy. She had SHIELD check every single CCTV camera that could be hacked in both Norway and the country's neighbouring Norway. Airports, docks, train stations, Taxi cars with cameras. They checked everything, and they found .

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing!

How could there be nothing? Not even three days ago, she had seen his face plastered on the TV screen. Not even three days ago, she had been hopeful. Now that hope was almost gone.

Natasha felt her hands shake with anger and used the momentum of a spin to punch a hole on the wall on her way out, seething and biting her lip. She was angry, yes. But she was also worried, and that feeling trumped every other inside of her right now.

She vowed to herself, yet again.

'I'll never give up on you Perseus Jackson'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For that one reviewer, You know who you are ;)

* * *

2017

Clint was chilling, just surfing on the net on his phone when he gasped. Tony looked up from the TV he was currently fixing.

''What is it now, birdie?'' Tony asked, more because he knew Clint would be a pain in the ass if he didn't ask him and give him attention. Clint looked at him with wide eyes.

''Did you know Siberia's not a real country?'' Tony looked at Clint, channeling all of his strength

''Yeah, Clint. And you _didn't_?'' Tony asked slowly, as if speaking to a child.

''It's just… it's not really knowledge I've ever felt I needed in my life. I think my brain filtered it out after that one geography test in third grade… but I just remembered that some fucking random guy mentioned it,''Clint groaned and hit his forehead. ''I never thought I'd ever be using that information in my life.''

''Yeah,'' Tony chuckled. ''It's like me avoiding to say _Finland,''_ Tony said the _country_ with as much distaste as possible, ''because I cannot accept that country. I spent a year in Sweden as a teenager and their distaste for _Finland_ really rubbed off on me. I can't explain it. I've found myself trying my hardest to _not even mention the country._ ''

They both went back to what they were doing before Clint's realization. The calm lasted for about three minutes.

'' _Are you fucking serious?_ I've totally been mixing up Siberia and Serbia this whole fucking time. I'm so disappointed in myself.''

.

* * *

2014,

Alarms were blazing, scientists were running around trying to stuff as many research papers and hard drives into as many cases as possible. Neptune stood by, watching silently. Nobody had given him any orders, any permission to move. So he stood by and watched the chaos.

''Everybody has to get out of here! Now!'' He heard a scientist yell as they were running by the room he was in. Neptune decided, seeing as everybody was too busy and panicky to issue him any official orders, to follow that ' _order'._ Neptune had been programmed since day one to always follow _any_ order he was given, no matter what it was. There would be dire consequences if he failed to follow through on an order he had clearly heard. He had to get out. He walked over to the duffel bag that he had placed on the counter only a few hours before after his latest mission and walked out. Nobody noticed until it was too late. Neptune didn't know where he was going, he just knew somehow he had to go out. They would find him.

He had to get out.

He wandered aimlessly for hours in the woods, clearly going around in circles, waiting for any agent to come and bring him home.

Nobody came.

Neptune decided to just sit and wait in one spot. He was only wearing a set of black scrubs, having been to the infirmary because of his wound from the mission, and it was starting to get cold.

So, Neptune decided to just sit and wait in one spot. He rested himself against a tree trunk and laid his pack beside him. He pulled his legs closer to his body in an attempt at preserving his body heat. He waited.

In that one spot.

* * *

Someone did find him. But it wasn't an agent, or a scientist. It wasn't anyone from the Organization, it wasn't anyone who knew who he was and could bring him back.

The person had managed to sneak up on him, and had managed to get their hands on his person without Neptune noticing. He woke up, startled and ready for a fight. The person jumped out of his reach with a gasp.

''Hey, hey, hey! Look, I'm sorry if I startled you, man!'' The person, was a young woman in her mid twenties, with a lean athletic body. Clearly she had spent a lot of time in the woods, and knew her own way around these parts. A hunting rifle was hanging from one of her shoulders by a strap, and a rope with small game tied together on a rope on the other. ''I have been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes already, man,'' the woman laughed slightly with wide shocked eyes. ''Honestly, in this weather and in _those_ clothes,'' she gave his clothes a pointed look. ''I thought you were dead, or at least dying!''

''...''

''So, not a talker huh?'' The woman stood up to her full height, an impressive amount of centimeters, and hoisted the rifle back up on her shoulder as it began to slip. ''Come on, tough guy. Let's get you inside and ward you up. My cabin's not too far from here. In your state, I doubt you'll be able to do much harm against me anyway. You're all blue and shit.'' She began to walk away from him, and Neptune just sat there, dumbfounded and still.

Without turning around the woman knew he hadn't moved an inch.

''If you'd rather stay out here and freeze to death, you do you. It's not like I can order you, but I'd advise you to follow me,'' the wind carried her voice to him. After a split second where he weighed his options, Neptune finally found himself jumping up and grabbing his bag before running after the woman. He caught up to her quickly, feeling the snow crunch under his slippers and the cold penetrating deeper.

''Good choice.'' The woman smirked as they walked. ''My name is Lionel, by the way. Lionel McAvoy, nice to meet you,'' the woman, Lionel, introduced herself and offered her right hand.

Had Neptune not seen the scientists and other people coming to the lab doing this thing, he'd have been clueless. Shaking hands was not something he was programmed to understand. He was programmed to follow orders, usually of the assassinating kind. Nonetheless, Neptune slowly offered his own blue, cold hand. The unfamiliar feeling of another person touching him and it not being because he had a wound or to hold him down, was strange. He tested his voice.

''Ne-neptune.'' It was scratchy, and quiet, after years of not using it properly aside from screaming and the few _Yes sir_ 's. He barely recognized his own voice.

''Hmmm, Neptune? Like the roman god?'' Lionel dropped his hand and spent a while watching him as they walked. ''It suits you. Neptune.''

* * *

A/N2; Im really sorry for a really late update. I had this in my drafts for ages, but i've been so busy with school, my depression (yikes) and work I've had literally no time.


End file.
